Analysis of biological specimens is difficult in view of the complex mixtures of components such specimens contain. Most analytical instruments are unable to completely separate the effects of one component from another, and often the associated signals can be small, or concentrations low. Thus, overlapping, noisy signals are common, requiring considerable study be an analysis to reveal any useful information. Such human study can be slow and subjective, and important features can be easily disregarded or overlooked. In some cases, application of conventional analysis techniques can introduce errors. Thus, improved analytical methods and apparatus are needed.